Clara NO es un vampiro
by Destiny Summerwind2
Summary: Clara está de vacaciones en Escocia. Su amiga, Bella Swan, se marchó a Forks hace un año; pero no es la única que se ha encotrado con vampiros. ¿Quién es ese chico que la está espiando? ¿Qué sabe sobre los verdaderos orígenes de Clara?
1. El encuentro

**Capítulo 1- El encuentro**

La luna resplandecía en lo alto del cielo, cuando la luz de una linterna se proyectó en la negruzca piedra de las ruinas de un castillo medieval.

Las enredaderas habían cubierto las paredes, y los bloques de roca que antiguamente habían sostenido las defensas de aquel lugar, yacían dispersos por el suelo como si fueran los restos de una batalla milenaria. Una contienda en la que tanto vencedores como vencidos, habían contemplado con impotencia el impacto de su sangre al caer sobre las hojas, como un aviso desgarrador de la muerte que acaecería más tarde acudiendo a la llamada de sus frenéticas espadas.

Al menos eso era lo que le habían contado a Clara, el día que llegó con su tío al misterioso pueblo escocés.

Siempre le gustaron las historias de caballería, y la posibilidad de explorar aquella fortaleza olvidada, le resultó demasiado tentadora. Sin duda, aquello era una imprudencia en toda regla. Y la sensación le gustaba.

Llegó a lo que en algún tiempo debió de ser la torre de la reina. Lo supo porque aún había fragmentos de los tapices decorativos colgando en desgastados alambres de hierro macizo.

Alucinante….- musitó, mientras los observaba anonadada. Siguió caminando lentamente, alumbrando con detenimiento todos los rincones de aquel maravilloso castillo, que se le antojaba tremendamente interesante.

De repente, algo se movió como una ráfaga de viento, atravesando el haz de luz de su linterna. Clara se sobresaltó, y buscó rápidamente el origen de aquel movimiento. Se giró despacio, intentando no perder la calma.

Un gato…debe ser un gato… se dijo, para mantener la compostura.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta, pensando que todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

Y se golpeó contra algo duro y frío como un muro de piedra. Se apartó rápidamente, y descubrió con una extraña mezcla de terror y asombro la criatura que estaba situada delante de ella.

Era un hombre joven de piel pálida y formas esculturales. Sus rasgos eran los más bellos que Clara había contemplado jamás. Sin embargo sus ojos desprendían escalofriantes tonos rojizos y su mirada era salvaje, como la de un depredador.

Intentó hablar, pero las palabras se le congelaron en la garganta. Fue aquél maravilloso ser el que rompió el silencio con voz aterciopelada.

¿Sorprendida? - Clara dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. – Es una reacción muy común en los humanos. Pero me extraña que no hayas echado a correr todavía. No va a ser tan divertido darte caza…- esas palabras sacaron a Clara de su ensimismamiento como si se trataran de martillazos.

¿Qué…qué eres tú?

¿No está claro? Soy un vampiro. Y tú eres mi presa.

No…yo… yo no quería…no sabía... ¡Déjame marchar, por favor!

Lamento informarte que no me puedo permitir ese lujo. Tengo sed. Hace mucho tiempo que no pruebo la sangre…y estás atrapada en mi territorio.

¡No…por…por favor!- la linterna se le escurrió de las manos, y chocó contra las baldosas, pringándose de arenisca. El vampiro se acercó a ella y la arrinconó contra la pared. Su olor dejó a Clara en un estado somnoliento, como si la hubieran sedado. El cazador bajó la cabeza, dispuesto a clavar sus dientes sobre el cuello de su víctima, que era incapaz de reaccionar…

Y sin previo aviso, algo impactó contra el cuerpo del vampiro lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia.

¡Corre!- gritó con un rugido la figura que se había empotrado contra su captor. Clara obedeció sin pensárselo dos veces. Salió dando zancadas en dirección al bosque, protegiéndose los ojos con los brazos.

Sabía que si llegaba al pueblo, estaría relativamente a salvo.

Avanzó lo más deprisa que le permitieron sus piernas, al tiempo que escuchaba con terror lo que sucedía sus espaldas. Gruñidos, golpes y desprendimientos de roca, se entrecruzaban en sus oídos como una siniestra melodía. Y el sonido, se acercaba.

Jadeando, colocaba un pie por delante del otro, consciente de que su vida dependía de ello. Se arañaba contra las ramas de los árboles y se metía dentro de charcos, sin que le importase mancharse de barro los pantalones. Simplemente rezaba para no provocarse ningún esguince, antes de llegar a un lugar seguro.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, en el centro del pueblo, resopló aliviada. Había dejado atrás a su perseguidor, que con un poco de suerte ya no volvería a molestarla. Ahora tendría que enfrentarse al ojo crítico de su tío que sin duda se percataría de su entrada en casa. Se había marchado sin decir nada, descolgándose por las enredaderas que había al lado de la ventana de su habitación, y bajar, era mucho más fácil que subir. De modo que no le quedaba más remedio que entrar por la puerta.

Intentó hacer el menor ruido posible, y cuando creyó que el peligro había pasado…

¡CLARA! ¡DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABAS!- su tío la estaba esperando, sentado en el sofá del salón. Las venas de la cara se le habían hinchado. Siempre le ocurría cuando algo lo alteraba sobremanera. Pero cuando su sobrina se colocó bajo la luz de la lámpara, cambió su expresión enfadada por otra de preocupación.- ¡¿Qué te ha sucedido?!

Me…me perdí en el bosque.

¿Y qué hacías allí?

Fui a explorar el castillo en ruinas. No supe encontrar el camino de regreso…hasta hace poco.

¡Te prohibí que fueras a ese lugar! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Se te puede caer un muro encima…- en ese momento, Clara consideraba que había cosas peores, por ejemplo lo que le había ocurrido hace solamente unos instantes. Procuró no pensar mucho en ello.

Lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer…

Si tus padres se enterasen de esto…

¡No se lo digas! ¡Tío, no me hagas esto!

De acuerdo, sube a cambiarte. No me parece buena idea contarles esto a tus padres, ahora que están disfrutando de unas buenas vacaciones después de tanto tiempo trabajando…pero no vayas a investigar sin mi permiso otra vez, Clara. Ni tú ni yo nos merecemos unos sustos semejantes…

Entendido.- dijo, y subió a su cuarto con cara de circunstancias.

Después de darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa se metió en la cama. No podía olvidar los magníficos, pero amedrentadores ojos del vampiro. Cada vez que cerraba los párpados, los veía.

El viento agitaba las persianas, y eso hacía mucho más difícil conciliar el sueño.

Paro Clara no se había dado cuenta de que la estaban vigilando, al otro lado del cristal.

Ivano – dijo una voz queda, que apenas resultaba audible a causa de la ventolera. No obstante el aludido la escuchó perfectamente.- Apártate de la ventana. Podría verte.

No me verá.

Te arriesgas demasiado ¿Cuándo vas a asimilar de una maldita vez, que ya no eres humano?

Ella lo comprenderá.

No. Es una humana como otra cualquiera. ¿Qué te hace pensar que es diferente? ¡En cuanto te vea saldrá corriendo y no volverás a verla!

Ivano gruñó, rabioso. Hacía solamente tres años que le habían transformado en un vampiro, y aunque el olor de la sangre ya no le resultaba tan irresistible como antes, aún no era capaz de templar su carácter.

Es humana, recuérdalo. ¡No te conviene tener problemas con los Vulturis! Debes dejar de rondarla. Nunca será tuya.

Si la convierto antes de…

¿Antes de que descubra quién es su verdadero padre? ¿A caso piensas que eso cambiará las cosas? Quizá nunca se lo digan, y su sangre seguiría corriendo por sus venas…conoces el peligro que supone tenerla cerca ¿No? Y aún así te arriesgas.

Puedo evitar que…

¡No puedes! – Ivano rugió de cólera y se lanzó contra su compañero. Éste lo esquivó con rapidez y lo sujetó con fuerza por los brazos. Seguía teniendo muchos más años de experiencia.- Si haces algo para llamar su atención, se lo diré al jefe.- Eso pareció atemorizar a su atacante, que dejó de moverse a regañadientes.- Marchémonos. O atraeremos la atención de otros sobre esta casa, y creo que eso no conviene a tus planes…- de esa forma, desaparecieron entre la lluvia y el viento que azotaba la oscura hierba de los alrededores.


	2. ¿¿Bella se casa?

**Capítulo 2- ¿Bella se casa?**

Ese domingo, Clara se despertó sobresaltada. En aquel momento ya no estaba segura de que lo del día anterior hubiera ocurrido realmente, y casi dio un salto de alegría creyendo que todo se trataba de un mal sueño. Pero su optimismo despareció por completo cuando se miró en el espejo de la puerta de su armario. Estaba cubierta de arañazos, y eso solo podía significar que lo que había vivido era desgraciadamente real.

Bajó a desayunar, y cuando su tío, que trabajaba como fiscal, cogió el coche camino de Edimburgo, levantó el inalámbrico de la mesa y marcó un número.

¿Señor Swan?- preguntó, espatarrándose en el sofá.

Sí, soy yo ¿Quién es?

Soy Clara Stivenson, una amiga de Bella ¿Se puede poner?

¿Stivenson? No recuerdo que Bella me haya hablado de ninguna Stivenson.

Es que me mudé a Inglaterra con mis padres cuando ella aún vivía en Seattle, y su madre me contó que ella se marchó a Forks poco después. ¿Está por ahí? Ya sé que hace mucho que no hablamos, pero es que he estado muy ajetreada…

Vale, vale. Te pasaré con ella - El señor Swan tenía un extraño tono de circunstancias en la voz, como si hubiera recibido una mala noticia.

Esto… ¿le pasa algo, señor Swan?

Emm, será mejor que te lo diga ella. ¡BELLA! ¡TE LLAMAN AL TELÉFONO!- se escuchó el eco de pasos sobre la madera.

¿Si?- Bella se acababa de poner, y Clara aún no había encontrado las palabras adecuadas para disculparse por no haber hablado con ella en todo ese tiempo.

Eeeeh ¿Bella? Soy Clara ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

¿Clara? ¿Clara Stivenson? ¡Dios santo! ¿Dónde has estado? Al principio te llamaba, pero no cogías el teléfono…

Me lo dejé en algún lugar de mi antigua casa….y las primeras semanas estuvimos tan atareados adecentando el nuevo piso que no pudimos instalar el teléfono fijo tan pronto como me hubiera gustado…

¿Y después?

Creí que para entonces ya no querrías hablar conmigo…pero cuando se lo dije a tu madre después de mucho tiempo pensándolo, me aseguró que eso sería imposible…y bueno, aquí me tienes ¿Qué tal en Forks? ¿Tienes muchos amigos nuevos?

…si fuera solo eso…

¡¿Te has echado novio?!

Sí…y nos vamos a casar dentro de poco…- admitió como si le dolieran las palabras.

¿QUÉÉEÉ? ¡¿PERO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?!

Lo he pensado y…

¡Pero si a ti nunca te gustaron las bodas! ¿Te han lavado el cerebro?

No, no, de verdad…estoy muy enamorada…y sé lo que hago.

Bueno…tú misma, no quiero estropearte la fiesta. Si crees que eres capaz de hacer lo mismo que tu madre…

Clara, me temo que esto no es lo mismo.

Si tú lo dices…bueno, qué ¿Quién es ese maravilloso chico a quien te quieres atar por el resto de tus días?

Se llama Edward Cullen.

Vaya, estás peor de lo que creía. Hasta diciendo su nombre suspiras…

Tú y tus ánimos…

Oye… ¿Podrías invitarme a la boda?

¿Hablas en serio? ¿Te gustaría venir?

Necesitarás a alguien que te ayude cuando decidas fugarte en la fase del "sí, quiero"

No me voy a fugar, Clara…quiero casarme.

Vale, vale… ¿Pero puedo ir? ¡Por fa, por fa, por fa! Te prometo que me portaré bien, no hablaré mucho y no meteré mucho ruido…necesito salir de este pueblo.

¿Pueblo? ¿No te mudaste a Londres?

Sí, pero mis padres se han ido de vacaciones y me marché a Escocia con mi tío.

¿Y quién te va a pagar el viaje en avión? Porque a nado no creo que vengas…

Muy graciosa, Bella…tengo dinero ahorrado.

Vale, pero no te permito que me compres un regalo de boda…

Como quieras. Me alegra saber que sigues siendo la misma. Aunque dentro de poco tendré que llamarte "Señora Cullen" y no será lo mismo…

Clara, que tu avión podría sufrir un misterioso accidente…

Ahora recuerdo la razón por la que me caías bien… ¿Qué te parece si voy la semana que viene y os ayudo con los preparativos? Otra cosa no será, pero poner guirnaldas es mi especialidad…además, quiero que me presentes a tu futura familia…

Clara, no corras tanto. Me marcharé a una universidad de Alaska dentro de poco, no me quedaré aquí.

¿Alaska? Pues anda que no te marchas tú lejos…y encima hace mucho frío… ¿Estás segura de que quieres estudiar allí?

Sin duda.

Pues tendré que darme prisa. No quiero que te me escapes. Dentro de una semana, me tendrás allí. Te daré un toque con el móvil cuando llegue a Forks.

Muy bien. ¡Hasta pronto!

¡Hasta pronto, futura Isabella Cullen!

Yo te mato…- dijo, riéndose. Y colgó el teléfono.

Ivano estaba cabreado. Su jefe le había echado en cara que hubiera matado a uno de los suyos para defender a aquella muchacha. Pero él seguía en sus trece.

No voy a permitir que le hagáis daño.

Si continúas en ese plan, tendré que desterrarte.

En ese caso me la llevaré conmigo.

Ni si quiera te atreves a presentarte. Y en el hipotético caso de que lo hicieras ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella se marcharía contigo? ¿La ibas a obligar?- Ivano volvió a gruñir. Le resultaría muy desagradable que ella se negase a aceptar su ofrecimiento. Pero era lo más probable.

Si le cuento quien es en realidad, se dará cuenta de que todos sus amigos corren peligro a su lado. Vendrá conmigo.

Eres un iluso. ¡Tu plan no puede funcionar!

Voy a intentarlo.

No te lo permitiremos.

Me enfrentaré a los dos si es necesario.

Aún puedes echarte atrás.

No lo haré. Dadme una oportunidad ¡Puedo hacerlo!- Dante y Cormac se miraron dudosos. No estaban seguros de que Ivano pudiera conseguir su propósito.

Bien – dijo Dante con el semblante inescrutable.- Inténtalo. Pero si fallas, deberás marcharte, y dejárnosla a nosotros.- Entonces, Ivano se dio la vuelta y se internó en el bosque, en dirección al pueblo.

¿Crees que lo logrará?- preguntó en voz baja Cormac, llamando la atención de su jefe.

Eso da lo mismo. Tanto si lo hace como si no, no podemos dejar cabos sueltos. Tendremos que acabar con los dos. No podemos permitir que ella se convierta en lo mismo que su padre. Nuestro clan sufrió muchas bajas por su culpa.- Cormac asintió sonriendo con malicia. Tenía ganas de pasar a la acción. Y ante todo le tenía muchas ganas a Ivano.


	3. Compañero de viaje

**Capítulo 3- Compañero de viaje**

- No te preocupes, tío. No estaré sola. Bella vendrá a recogerme.- le repetía Clara una y otra vez, mientras metía su maleta en el coche.

- Ten mucho cuidado. Una chica sola siempre es más vulnerable…

- ¡Bah! ¡Otra vez con el mismo cuento de siempre!

- Te lo digo en serio, Clara. Además, tus hormonas me dan un miedo…

- Tranquilo, creo que podré refrenar mis impulsos sexuales durante dos semanas. Después de tantos años sin novio, unos días más no serán un problema…- su tío se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si hubiera ocurrido una catástrofe.

- De ti me espero cualquier cosa…después de lo del bosque, debo estar loco dejando que te marches a Estados Unidos…

- Estaré más segura allí que aquí. No creo que me vaya a electrocutar en el control del aeropuerto…- dijo, sentándose en el asiento del conductor.

- ¿Sabrás llegar hasta Edimburgo?- ella sacudió el GPS de una lado a otro por la ventanilla y sonrió.

- ¿Tú qué crees?- y volviendo a esconder el aparato en el interior, puso el motor en marcha.

Cuando la casa de su tío desapareció en la distancia, Clara respiró aliviada.

Por fin libre…- susurró. Siguió conduciendo tranquilamente durante un rato.

Después de bastante tiempo, y de gritarle varios insultos a su GPS, llegó al Aeropuerto con mucha menos calma de la que tenía al comenzar el viaje.

Cuando se sentó en una de las butacas del avión, se ató el cinturón y se dispuso a sacar un libro de una pequeña mochila que había llevado con ella durante todo el trayecto. Entonces, alguien se sentó a su lado. Ella levantó la vista para averiguar de quien se trataba, ya que era una persona que parecía haberse echado un carísimo perfume. Olía maravillosamente bien.

Se quedó de piedra al observar a su acompañante. Era alto, moreno, de piel pálida, y tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto que superaba con creces a cualquier modelo de revista. El libro se le escurrió de las manos. Le recordaba muchísimo al vampiro que la había atacado la noche que fue a ver el castillo.

Con un veloz movimiento, el chico cogió el libro y volvió a dejarlo sobre las manos de Clara, que seguía sin poder cerrar la boca.

Hola. Veo que te acuerdas de mí. No esperaba que tuvieras tanta memoria…

Yo…- titubeó, sin poder apartar la mirada de aquellos hipnóticos ojos.

No pasa nada. Mi compañero no tenía vergüenza ninguna y tuve que apretarle las tuercas.

Pero tú no…

No te haré daño.- y le tendió una mano para demostrarle que era cierto.- me llamo Ivano.- ella se arrebujó contra el respaldo de su asiento con mirada atemorizada. Él retiro la mano sin dar muestras de que aquello le hubiera ofendido. Se rió divertido.- ¿Por qué me esperaba que harías algo así? Me he alimentado hace poco, no tengo sed.- Después de reconsiderar su situación, Clara recuperó la voz.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me has seguido?

Voy a ser tu guardaespaldas. Dos de mis compañeros andan detrás de ti, y no voy a dejar que se acerquen. Y sí, te he seguido. La verdad es que no me ha resultado muy difícil…se te oía a varios kilómetros de distancia. Pobre GPS…seguro que lo has acomplejado.- aquella observación hizo que Clara se echase a reír. Si había algo que se le daba bien, era poner a partir cacharros electrónicos.

¿Ves? ¿A que no soy tan horrible?

¿Quieres que te sea sincera?

Mmmm mejor no.- Clara volvió a reírse. Ivano parecía contento.

Vale, tu compañero era mucho más maleducado. – reconoció ella, un poco más relajada.

Nunca tuvo mucho sentido del humor…- admitió Ivano acercándose algo más.

Jeje, eso no hace falta que lo jures…

Bueno… ¿Y adónde nos dirigimos?

¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que vengas conmigo? ¿O no puedes mantener a raya a tus amigos si no estás cerca de mí?

Está bien. Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. Si quieres que me mantenga al margen…pero de hecho, preferiría seguir conversando contigo. Hace mucho que no hablo con alguien que no pertenezca al clan.

¿Cuántos sois?

Ahora mismo tres

¿Y a eso lo llamas clan?

Los nuestros no suelen unirse…sin duda sí.

¿Y no hay ninguna….hembra?- dijo Clara, buscando la palabra correcta. Ivano negó con la cabeza.- ¿Cuántos años hace que no hablas con una mujer?

Exactamente tres. Hace tres años, era humano.

Pero… ¿Entonces cuántos años tienes?

Veintiuno.

Yo tengo dieciocho. – la azafata que repartía la comida, se acercó a ellos con intención de preguntarles si querían algo. Pero cuando miró a Ivano, a penas pudo guardar las formas.

No, gracias.- la cortó él, sin miramientos. Después de escucharle se marchó algo contrariada.

Esto…Ivano ¿Por qué me persiguen tus compañeros?

Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a un lugar seguro. Es una larga historia.

¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir ahora?

Porque todo el mundo nos está mirando. Bueno, algunos solo te miran a ti.

¿A mí? ¿Quién?

Hay un hombre en la butaca del otro lado del pasillo que no le quita los ojos de encima a tu delantera…

¿Puedes hacer algo para que deje de mirar?

Será un placer.- Clara parpadeó.- Ya está.

¿Cómo?- la muchacha miró de nuevo al hombre al que se refería Ivano. Estaba durmiendo la siesta.- ¿Qué le has hecho?

Le he dado un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

¡Pero si no te has movido!

Eso es lo que crees. Pero el ojo humano no es infalible.

Eres único…- dijo ella con asombro.

Qué más quisiera…- replicó Ivano a su vez, con cierto aire de nostalgia.

Al día siguiente llegaron a Washington. Ivano despertó a Clara, que no necesitó que insistiera en sus zarandeos. Casi no pudo conciliar el sueño, y ya estaba bastante desvelada. Cogió su mochila, y se encaminó hacia la salida. Mientras andaba, se dio cuenta de que su nuevo acompañante se movía con mucho desparpajo. Le envidió.

Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y lo encendió. Le dio un toque a Bella, para que supiera que ya había llegado.

¿Qué haces?

Estoy avisando a mi amiga.

¿A dónde vamos?

A Forks.

¿Quééé? ¡Allí hay más de los nuestros! Y también…-pero se comió el resto de la frase.

¿En serio? ¿Y ya se fijarán en mí?

No sé. No les conozco en persona, pero me han hablado algo de ellos. Son extraños. Me parece realmente inverosímil que se alimenten de la sangre de animales, en lugar de la de humanos.

¿Es que tú no lo haces?- preguntó Clara horrorizada.

¿Me has visto pinta de vegetariano? ¡Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que me dedico a libraros de cierta…escoria.

Visto así…

A ti nunca te tocaría un pelo.

¿Por qué?

Eres una buena chica.


	4. La llegada

**Capítulo 4- La presentación**

¡Bella!- gritó Clara, al verla esperando a la salida del aeropuerto.- ¡No me imaginaba que vinieras hasta aquí para recogerme!- ella se acercó a todo correr y le dio un abrazo.

¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte! ¡Y ni si quiera sabía si llegarías sana y salva a Forks!

De eso me iba a encargar yo- intervino Ivano, que se había situado al lado de Clara con inusitada rapidez- pero veo que te has adelantado…- Bella se quedó petrificada, mirándole con ojos desorbitados.

Esto…Bella, este es Ivano. Mi compañero de viaje.

Encantado de conocerte- dijo él, con amabilidad, tendiéndole una mano. Cuando Clara creyó que tendría que echarle un chorro de agua fría en la cara para que su rostro cambiara de expresión, susurró:

Tú….eres…- pero se interrumpió al mirar a su amiga, que seguía sin saber lo que pasaba.- bienvenido.

Emmm, gracias, supongo.

¡Voy a por el coche!- y salió disparada, camino del aparcamiento.

Oye, tu amiga es un poco rara…-comentó Ivano, observándola con curiosidad.

No sé…yo veo su reacción muy comprensible. ¿Cuántas chicas pueden tener la suerte de estar a tu al lado?- pero se dio cuenta, de que estaba revelando sus pensamientos de forma demasiado explícita, e intentó remendar la frase- quiero decir…

¿En serio te consideras afortunada? ¡Eso es nuevo para mí!

Bueno, me refería a que estás como un tren.

Ah…claro- parecía decepcionado, pero a Clara no le dio tiempo a preguntarle por qué. Bella había aparecido con su coche.

¿De dónde has sacado ese trasto?- inquirió Clara, mirando el coche de Bella, alarmada.

¿Qué tiene de malo? A mí me gusta…

Tiene razón, Clara. El diseño no es feo.

¿Y ya pasa de noventa por hora?

No. Pero ¿Para qué quieres más? ¡Ah, se me olvidaba que adorabas la velocidad!

Después de un buen rato, consiguieron llegar a Forks. Bella se detuvo delante de la casa de su padre, y los tres ocupantes salieron del automóvil.

Es una casa bonita.- admitió la amiga de Bella.

Entonces debe gustarte de verdad…nunca he comprendido por qué eres tan exigente…- Ivano se separó de ellas, y rodeó la casa hasta situarse debajo de la habitación de Bella.

¿Quién vive ahí?

Es mi habitación- respondió ella, tensa de nuevo.

Ah.- respondió, lacónicamente. Y regresó al lado de su compañera de viaje. Bella lo volvió a mirar desconcertada y Clara se preguntaba qué le pasaría. Abrió la puerta, y entraron.

Entonces, alguien se tiró sobre Ivano y lo lanzó contra la pared.

¡Para Edward! ¡No tenía intención de hacerme daño!

¡Eso! ¡Es mi compañero de viaje! ¡Déjale en paz!- gritó Clara. Pero cuando el chico se giró, se quedó boquiabierta.

Ay…madre.- dijo. Ahora era Bella la que la miraba intrigada.

Clara, este es mi novio, Edward Cullen.

¿Novio?- preguntó Ivano, que se había escurrido de entre las manos de Edward en un descuido.- mis respetos, amigo. Te olí antes, pero no sabía si todavía estabas en la casa.

Entonces… ¿lo sabes también?- le preguntó Clara a Bella. Ella parecía cautelosa.

Sí- Edward contestó por ella. Había sondeado a los recién llegados, y ya no tenía ninguna duda de lo que sucedía- Ya sabe que soy un vampiro. Y…-añadió después de mirar a Clara, para dirigirse a Bella con sus ojos color miel- Clara también sabe que su amigo lo es.

¿Ves? Si al final todo queda en familia…-terminó diciendo Ivano con una pícara sonrisa. Todos se rieron, algo más tranquilos.

¿Cómo has sabido mi nombre?

Bella me dijo que vendrías. Me alegra que quieras ayudar con todo esto de la boda…aunque no creo que haga mucha falta, sinceramente. Mi hermana Alice ya se está encargando de todo…

Aún así, seguro que hay algo que pueda hacer.

Entonces, ¿Te parece bien que se la presente a tu familia?- le preguntó Bella con mirada suplicante.

Sé que quieres presentársela. Al principio no me parecía bien pero…ya conoce nuestro secreto, así que mientras los vulturis no se enteren de esto, supongo que no pasará nada. Pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo, mirando a Ivano con seriedad.- Te llevaré a ver a Carlise, y él te dirá si puedes quedarte o no.

Gracias. Ten por seguro que no le haré daño a nadie, mientras no me ataquen a mí primero. Soy un hombre de palabra.

Eso espero.- y después de unos instantes, en los que Bella le estuvo enseñando las habitaciones de la casa a Clara, su novio rompió el silencio.- ¿Y si dejas tu coche aparcado y vamos a mi casa atravesando el bosque?

¿No tardaremos mucho?- Clara no estaba segura de si eso era una buena idea. No conocía lo suficiente a Ivano, y aún no se fiaba de él.

Ivano no te hará daño, Clara. Creo que al menos tú si puedes confiar en él.- el otro vampiro le miró agradecido. Él tenía dudas de si Clara se sentía segura a su lado.

Edward se echó a Bella sobre los hombros y ambos salieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por la ventana.

Supongo que ahora nos toca a nosotros…-comentó Ivano, acercándose un poco Clara. Ella miró indecisa la arboleda que se veía desde la habitación de Bella y después clavó sus ojos negros en los de Ivano.

Vale.- cedió ella. Y éste se la cargó a hombros, con una sonrisa de triunfo. Entonces, saltó hacia el exterior como una exhalación. No tardaron en alcanzar a Edward, y consiguieron situarse a su lado, corriendo sobre las copas de los árboles, casi a la par.

¡Eres rápido!- reconoció el novio de Bella, mirando a Ivano con asombro.

Lo sé.

¡Buaaaaah! ¡Esto es una pasada!- Clara estaba soltando gritos de euforia, como una descosida. Bella abrió los ojos para mirarla con incredulidad.

¡Parece que tu amiga se lo está pasando en grande!- le susurró Edward a su novia, que lo sujetaba con toda la fuerza que podía.

Es Clara. Le encantan las emociones fuertes.

Me parece que no vas a estar tan sola como creías al principio.- ella lo miró con extrañeza. ¿De qué se habría dado cuenta él, leyendo la mente de sus acompañantes?


	5. La presentación

**Capítulo 5- La presentación.**

Cuando la casa de los Cullen apareció ante los ojos de Clara, ambos vampiros descendieron, hasta tocar el césped.

Vaya…- Clara había quedado realmente impresionada. Aquella casa era aún más grande que la que tenía su tío en Escocia. Y además, era realmente bonita. Tenía un diseño elegante, y un jardín muy cuidado.

Clara, ahora te pido por favor, que no te asustes cuando te presente a la familia de Edward, son muy majos y no te harán daño.

¿Después de lo que estuvo a punto de pasarme en el castillo? Esto va a ser coser y cantar.- Bella se paró en seco.

¿Qué te sucedió?

Uno de los compañeros de Ivano intentó atacarme. Pero él me salvó.

¿Fue así como os conocisteis?

No. Se me presentó en el avión. En el castillo simplemente eché a correr cuando se lanzó sobre el otro vampiro.

No creo que sea buena idea hacerles esperar…-las interrumpió Ivano, intentando disimular lo incómodo que se sentía. No quería que continuasen con aquella conversación.

Ivano tiene razón – intervino Edward. Ambos tenían que hablar de algo importante. Ivano ya se había dado cuenta de que aquel vampiro era capaz de leerle la mente, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Clara se enteraría tarde o temprano.- Entremos en casa.

Cuando ambas amigas estuvieron en el interior del iluminado salón, algunos de los miembros de la familia, aparecieron en las escaleras del piso de arriba. Alice fue la primera en llegar junto a las recién llegadas con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

¡Hola Bella! ¡Hola Clara!- Clara ya había dado por sentado, que de alguna forma, allí todo el mundo conocía su nombre.-Me llamo Alice. Encantada de conocerte. ¡No sabes lo contenta que me puse cuando vi…cuando supe que vendrías a ayudarnos con los preparativos de la boda!

Es un placer…tanto conocerte, como ayudarte. Todo sea porque Bella disfrute del momento. Aunque me pilló por sorpresa…- Esme, se colocó al lado de su hija, y se acercó a Clara para darle un abrazo. Ella pensó en separarse, ya que nunca le gustó que la gente la tocara, pero por educación se quedó en su sitio.

Me llamo Esme, soy la madre de Edward. Bella nos habló de ti. No sabía que tuviera una amiga en otro país…

Sí…es que a mi padre le ofrecieron trabajo en Inglaterra. Pero antes, vivía en Seattle. Conocí a Bella en el instituto.- Jasper se acercó y le tendió una mano. Bella sonrió al ver que por alguna razón, la sangre de Clara no le resultaba tan atractiva a los Cullen. En realidad, estaban muy tranquilos. Clara, por su parte, simplemente no parecía ser consciente de ello. Nunca fue demasiado impresionable. En clase de biología, siempre era ella la que hacía las disecciones en los grupos, porque tenía un estómago impresionante. Bella nunca mostraba objeciones.

Yo soy Jasper. Perdona a Rosalie y a Emmet, pero salieron a dar un paseo.- Ivano se rió. Fue entonces cuando todos repararon en él.

¿Quién es este?- preguntó Alice. Edward la miró sin comprender.

¿No aparecía en tus visiones?

No…

Es que eso tiene que ver con uno de mis dones.- explicó Ivano.

¿Eres indetectable?

Para los videntes sí, pero para los que me pueden leer la mente, no.

Ah…

Me llamo Ivano, soy el compañero de viaje de Clara.

Yo ya sabía que Clara conocía nuestro secreto, pero antes de que dijeras eso, iba a preguntarle por qué. Entonces ¿Ya le has contado todo lo que tiene que saber sobre nosotros?- Ivano, le lanzó una rápida mirada a Edward.

Lo necesario.- respondió el hermano de Alice.- ¿Dónde está Carlise?

Ha ido al hospital. Se han encontrado con un caso un poco extraño, y fue para ver si podía hacer algo.- contestó Esme.

¿Volverá pronto?

Exactamente dentro de tres minutos – dijo Alice, sonriendo de nuevo.- Ahora aparecerán Rosalie y Emmet.- nada más pronunciar esas palabras, una pareja digna de la mejor portada de una revista de moda, apareció en el salón. Clara no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo. Eran muy imponentes.

¿Quiénes son esos? – preguntó Rosalie desconfiada.

Son Clara, la amiga de Bella, e Ivano, su compañero de viaje.- aclaró Esme, conciliatoria. Ninguno de los dos se decidía a preguntar a uno o a otro. Al final, Emmet rompió el silencio.

Entonces ¿Una amiga de Bella? ¡Qué peligro! Deberíamos haber asegurado la casa antes de que llegaras…

No tenéis de qué preocuparos. No es tan torpe como yo.

Entonces no será tan divertido ver cómo preparáis la boda…

No creo que vaya a ser un problema- intervino Rosalie- con una sola Bella suelta por el mundo, ya es más que suficiente…- Clara no pudo evitar reírse.

¡Bella, me parece que no has cambiado nada!

Tú en cambio…sí. ¿La última vez que te vi, no tenías el pelo rubio oscuro? Ahora lo tienes más claro.

Cosas que pasan…- Ivano carraspeó.

Y tú ¿De dónde vienes?- le preguntó Emmet. Clara se alegró de que la atención ya no recayera en ella.

De Escocia. Nuestro grupo se disolvió hace poco.

¿Por qué?

Éramos solo cuatro, pero cuando uno de mis compañeros intentó atacar a Clara…tuve que acabar con él. Los demás andaban tras ella, pero no saben que se ha marchado a Forks.

¿Seguro?

Sí.

Emmet, será mejor que hablemos de esto cuando llegue Carlise…- insistió Edward. Bella se preguntaba a qué venía tanta prisa.

¿Me buscabais?- preguntó el apuesto médico, redondeando la bienvenida de Clara. Se dispuso a saludarla, pero se detuvo, al ver a Ivano. Cruzó una mirada con Edward que asintió con seriedad.

Bienvenida, Clara – le estrechó la mano rápidamente- espero que te lo pases bien ayudando a Alice y a Bella.

Seguro que sí.- al ver que Carlise miraba inquisitivamente a Ivano, ella añadió- me parece que tenéis que hablar…

Sí – dijo el padre de Edward sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ivano parecía inmune a la tensión del ambiente. Sonrió con calidez.

Me llamo Ivano, y estoy protegiendo a Clara de mis compañeros. Será un placer contarte todo lo que quieras.

¡Vamos!- dijo Alice mientras cogía a Bella y a Clara del brazo, con gran entusiasmo.- ¿Queréis ver la decoración que he elegido?- mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, se las fue llevando al exterior. Clara e Ivano se despidieron con la mirada.

En ese instante, un chico salió de un mugriento bar de Seattle, acompañado de una mujer tan hermosa que quitaba el sentido. Su pelo era rubio, y caía en una cascada de mechones rizados, propia de un anuncio de champú. Sus ojos eran azules, pero despedían unos extraños destellos rojizos. Evidentemente, el chico que la acompañaba, no se había enterado. La miraba embobado, sin creerse la increíble suerte que tenía de que una mujer como aquella se hubiera fijado en él. Ella caminaba con una gracia impropia de un ser humano. Daba la impresión de que la más mínima ráfaga de aire podría elevarla varios metros sobre el suelo. Su voz era suave y cantarina al mismo tiempo. Era, lo que todo el mundo llamaría, una mujer irresistible.

Llegaron a un viejo edificio, situado entre una fábrica abandonada y una sex-shop.

¿Vives aquí?- preguntó ella, como si estuviera recitando un verso. Su blanquecino rostro no mostraba otra expresión que no fuera la avidez.

Sólo los fines de semana…-mintió él, cada vez más nervioso.

Qué interesante…- dijo ella con aburrimiento. - ¿Quieres abrir ya la puerta?

Eeeh… ¡Sí, sí, claro! No sabía que tuvieras tantas ganas…

Me muero por probarte.- dijo ella, pasándose la lengua por los labios en una mueca insinuante. Él trago saliva, y una vez que atinó a meter la llave en la cerradura, entraron en su casa.

Cinco minutos más tarde, la mujer salió de punta en blanco. Aún tenía la boca manchada de sangre, pero la limpió con un perfecto dedo, y lo chupó con gusto.

El placer ha sido todo mío…- y se rió descontroladamente, saltando a través de la ventana y cayendo de pies al lado de un descapotable rojo. Amber Blanchett, se introdujo en el interior, cerró la puerta y pisó el acelerador despiadadamente. Ahora estaba preparada para tomarse su venganza.


	6. El juego de la seducción

**Capítulo 6- El juego de la seducción.**

Así que Clara es hija de…- empezó Carlise.

No hace falta que menciones su nombre.- le interrumpió Ivano con una mueca de disgusto.

De todas formas, no puedes quedarte aquí. Si por casualidad, tus compañeros descubrieran el paradero de Clara, Bella también estaría en peligro…- intervino Edward, con cierta muestra de enfado.

Clara es amiga de Bella. Para bien o para mal, también es vuestra obligación protegerla.

Ivano tiene razón, Edward, Clara no parece estar…no parece haber salido a su padre. Y a Bella no le gustaría nada que…

¡Pero podría pasar! ¡Y entonces, todos estaríamos perdidos!

No necesariamente. Ella puede elegir. Yo la ayudaré.

¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! Eso… ¡eso sería antinatural!…- el novio de Bella, estaba fuera de sí. Aquella idea le parecía repugnante.

Por eso debo conseguir que ella acepte...antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

¿Y todavía no le has dicho nada? ¡Tiene derecho a saberlo!- dijo Carlise, levantándose de su asiento. Los otros dos vampiros hicieron lo mismo.

Se lo diré en el momento oportuno.

¿Y cuándo será eso?- preguntó Edward impaciente.

Después de la boda. No quiero que se preocupe más de lo necesario. Y no quiero estropearos la boda.

¡No voy a permitirlo! Si la andan buscando… ¡pueden aparecer en cualquier momento! Debes llevarte a Clara a un lugar seguro, y contarle cuanto antes lo mismo que nos has dicho a nosotros. Lo siento mucho por Bella, pero comprenderá el por qué de mi decisión.

En ese caso…¿Podría contar con vuestro apoyo, al menos, si necesito ayuda? Me mantendré alejado todo el tiempo que pueda, pero…si la encuentran, no podré defenderla yo solo.

Te escudas en la amistad que hay entre Bella y Clara para pedir nuestra colaboración. Es puro chantaje. Siendo hija de él… ¡Ni si quiera deberíamos protegerla!

Míralo de este modo Edward.- dijo Carlise intentando calmarle- Clara es sólo una chica indefensa, que ha venido a visitar a una amiga a la que hace tiempo que no ve, y de repente se encuentra rodeada de vampiros, que saben más sobre su pasado que ella. Aunque no lo parezca, debe sentirse muy confusa.

Ahí está la diferencia- explicó Edward- le he leído la mente, y…está demasiado tranquila. Algo me dice que acabará siguiendo los pasos de su padre.

En ese caso, quizás debería llevar a cabo lo que me propongo…hoy mismo, con o sin su consentimiento.- dijo Ivano, con cara de circunstancias. No le gustaría nada tener que hacer aquello.

Aquí no. En otro Estado. Los licántropos se enfurecerían y podrían romper el pacto. A sus ojos estarías atacando a una humana.

¿Licántropos? ¿Aquí?

Sí.

No lo sabía…eso lo cambia todo. Tienes razón. Me la llevaré conmigo mañana mismo.

En ese caso, montaremos guardia esta noche…pero lo siento por Bella, se pondrá muy triste.- dedujo el señor Cullen.

Yo se lo diré.- empezó Edward- pero Ivano debe arreglárselas primero con Clara. Es posible, que si hablan entre ellas, la separación no sea tan dura.

De acuerdo. Lo haré.- cedió Ivano de mala gana.

Y si necesitas nuestra ayuda…veré lo que puedo hacer.- concluyó Carlise, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, seguido por los demás.

Gracias.- contestó Ivano.

Cormac y Dante buscaron sin cesar durante las veinticuatro horas del día siguiente. No había ni rastro de Ivano ni de la chica.

Al parecer este cerdo se nos ha escapado.- Cormac estaba furioso.

No hay de qué preocuparse, Cormac. Aún hay alguien que puede ayudarnos.

No estarás pensando en…- pero la boba sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, estropeó su intento de parecer descontento con la idea. Dante sonrió.

Exactamente. No resultará difícil convencerla. Claro, que ella no sabrá realmente para qué queremos a la chica. Y estoy seguro de que aún tendrá cuentas pendientes con Ivano.

Pero…Amber solamente sabe dónde están las personas que la desean… ¿y si Ivano ya no piensa en ella?

¿En serio crees que existe alguien capaz de olvidarla?- Cormac volvió a poner cara de tonto. Esa fue suficiente respuesta.

En ese momento, el móvil de Dante sonó. Ambos vampiros sonrieron.

Hola, Amber.- dijo amablemente el jefe, quitando la tapa del teléfono.

¿Te sientes solo, cariño? Me ha parecido sentir tu llamada…-dijo ella con un deje de sensualidad en la voz.

Estás en lo cierto, querida. Sería un placer que vinieras a hacernos una visita.

Ya…hazme un favor, dile a Cormac que deje de babear…y que no hace falta que me siga llamando mentalmente.

Debes perdonarle, preciosa. Está colado por ti.

Lo sé. No es algo nuevo para mí- añadió con suficiencia- pero...hay una llamada que aún no he escuchado… ¿Qué ha sido de Ivano? – dijo con intención.

Ahí está el problema, Amber. No sabemos dónde está.- y sonrió maliciosamente- se largó con una asquerosa humana…y nos abandonó. Si pudieras encontrarle y traernos a la humana, te estaríamos muy agradecidos.

Como quieras, cariño. Sólo será cuestión de tiempo que me llame…y le encontraré.

Cuando Amber colgó el teléfono, lo apretó con los dedos y lo trituró en pequeños trocitos. Con un grito de rabia lo lanzó por encima de la puerta de su descapotable. El móvil abrió un boquete en la pared de un edificio cercano, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil de Ivano a cambiarla por una repugnante humana? ¡Justamente él! ¡Al que tanto tiempo había dedicado! ¡No era posible! Pero…daba igual. Ahora sabía la razón por la que la había rechazado…el muy capullo. ¡Si encontraba a esa humana la haría picadillo! ¡No! ¡Mejor! ¡Conseguiría que su vida se transformase en un infierno! Sí…y entonces le tendría a su merced. Le demostraría que se había equivocado de punta a punta al darle calabazas. Nadie le decía que no a Amber Blanchett. Entonces, se rió a carcajada batiente, mientras pisaba el acelerador, convirtiéndose en un borrón rojo que desapareció como un suspiro bajo la luz de una brillante luna llena.


	7. La cuarta raza

**Capítulo 7- La cuarta raza**

¡Clara, por favor! ¡No me lo pongas más difícil!- Ivano trababa de convencer a la amiga de Bella por todos los medios, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a colaborar.

¡Sigo sin entender por qué tengo que marcharme justamente ahora! ¡No he hecho un viaje tan largo para irme…adonde quiera que tengas pensando llevarme!

¡Estás en peligro! ¡Y estás poniendo en peligro a tu amiga también!

¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Tenía la esperanza de que no se enterasen hasta después de la boda, pero…el novio de tu amiga, puede leer la mente y se ha enfadado. Quiere que te ponga a salvo, sin comprometer a su familia.

Pero… ¿No dijiste que solamente me perseguían dos de tus compañeros? ¡Con ocho vampiros en su contra nunca me harían nada!

Es que…- Ivano no quería contarle aquello, pero tendría que hacerlo si quería que accediera a irse con él.

¿Hay más? ¡Dime qué me estás ocultando!- Clara estaba muy enfadada. Ivano le doblaba en tamaño, pero cualquiera había jurado, viendo aquella discusión, que le tenía amedrentado.

Clara…si te tranquilizas, igual puedo explicarte…todo lo que sé.- eso pareció calmarla un poco. Se sentó en la cama del que iba a ser su dormitorio, y esperó a que él hablara. Él consideró la posibilidad de sentarse a su lado, pero por la mirada asesina que le estaba dirigiendo Clara, decidió quedarse de pie.

Es una larga historia, aunque…tienes más derecho a conocerla que yo. Solo te pido que no me odies por no habértelo contado antes.

Estoy esperando…

Hace varios milenios, hubo tres razas de seres, que estaban constantemente compitiendo por la hegemonía de la tierra. Dos de ellas, los vampiros y los licántropos, aún mantienen la antigua enemistad. La de los humanos, la tercera raza, vive creyendo que las otras dos solo existen en los mitos. Pero hay cosas que las dos primeras razas, tardaron algún tiempo en descubrir. La aparición de una cuarta raza. Nadie sabe exactamente cómo surgió, pero parece ser que un vampira, conservó ciertas características humanas. Entre ellas, la capacidad de engendrar hijos. Y misteriosamente, fue fecundada por un hombre lobo. A veces el amor, supera las barreras de la química. En cualquier caso, nació un bebé. Ese niño creció, y cuando llegó a la pubertad, desarrolló sus capacidades. Se volvió bello, como los vampiros, su cuerpo maduró, como el de los licántropos, podía transformarse en un lobo, o deslizarse con la agilidad de un vampiro…incluso hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Y era inmortal. Los que tuvieron la desdicha de conocerle, le llamaron el "tibio" ya que era una mezcla perfecta entre ambas especies. Pero por algún motivo, ese híbrido, decidió proteger a la tercera raza, de las otras dos. Él no se alimentaba de sangre, sino de comida corriente, lo que le daba una gran ventaja. Desarrolló todas las capacidades necesarias, para convertirse en un ser superior…y las demás razas le temieron. Los lobos, vieron en él la posibilidad de vencer a los vampiros, ya que ellos podían convivir con la tercera raza sin causar muchos problemas. Los vampiros, en cambio, sabían que para conseguir el alimento, debían enfrentarse al "tibio", y a sus descendientes. Era de esperar, que los tibios proliferasen. Sin embargo, a pesar de parecer invencibles, los tibios tenían una debilidad. Su sistema inmune era deficiente. Cuando apareció el virus de la gripe, la especie quedó diezmada. Y quedaron muy pocos…tan pocos que resolvieron esconderse, para evitar ser exterminados. Desesperados, los machos restantes, se enzarzaron en una gran pelea para conseguir el favor de la última hembra. Muchos cayeron en el intento. Y sólo quedó uno. El que había conseguido reproducir su especie. Pero, para su desgracia, la última hembra resultó ser estéril, y además, murió pocos días después. Consciente de su situación, se escondió en el bosque, a la espera de encontrar una humana con la que pudiera concebir hijos. Las características del macho, eran dominantes. De modo que la única forma de asegurarse de que nacería un tibio, era fecundar a una humana. Y la esperó.

Los vampiros, no quisieron correr riesgos, y como sabían que estaba en alguna parte del bosque, se aseguraron de que ninguna mujer se encontrase por los alrededores. Así, pasaron los años, y al no verle por ninguna parte, creyeron que había muerto a causa de la gripe. Pero el muy cerdo, se escapó. Utilizó su forma humana, y burló la vigilancia.

Finalmente encontró una hembra…encontró a tu madre. Y la dejó embarazada…

Pero eso es imposible…- empezó a decir Clara.

Déjame continuar. Uno de los vampiros más viejos, descubrió la huella del "tibio" a la salida del bosque, y dio la voz de alarma. Le buscaron sin descanso durante días. Mi jefe le encontró. Dante, con la ayuda de otros quince vampiros, consiguió, con un soberano esfuerzo, darle muerte. Nueve meses después, y para sorpresa de varios compañeros, el olor del "tibio", regresó. Y lo siguieron.

Eras tú. Muchos de los vampiros, creyeron que debían matarte. Pero otros pensaron que serías útil si te unías a ellos. Dante, Cormac y…algunos más, pensaron que debían acabar contigo, y para no enfrentarse a los otros vampiros, hicieron un pacto. No te tocarían un pelo, hasta saber si heredabas las mismas características que tu padre. Aún no has desarrollado ninguna característica. Y la mayoría sigue esperando. Pero mis compañeros rompieron el pacto. Yo fui el encargado de vigilarte durante tres años. Y…no me pareció bien su decisión. De modo que aquí me tienes. Intentando protegerte y mantener un pacto que ya se ha roto. Sin contar que me estoy jugando la vida, arriesgándome a que te transformes y te vuelvas contra mí.

No…es…posible.

¿Te mentiría yo?

No creo…pero…yo soy normal.

Por ahora. Pero…podrías transformarte en cualquier momento…y entonces ¿Quién sabe cómo reaccionarías?

Está bien. Me iré contigo.

Me alegra que hayas entrado en razón…estaba a punto de obligarte.

Eso no te lo crees ni tú.- Ivano sonrió.

Amber Blanchett, llegó al aeropuerto tan perfecta como siempre. Todos se la quedaron mirando boquiabiertos, pero ninguno de los chicos que pasaba por allí se atrevió a acercarse a ella por miedo a recibir una negativa. La vampira había recibido una breve, pero precisa llamada de Ivano. De modo que no tardaría en encontrarle.

Llevaba puestos unos shorts vaqueros, que mostraban unas largas, blancas e inmaculadas piernas. Y una camiseta ajustada, pero elegante, en la que ponía en inglés con letras rojas " I've got the best two, but i'm not single" (Tengo el mejor "par", pero no estoy soltera) Desde luego, aquella camiseta, era su favorita, y la guardaba para el gran momento. Esa misma tarde, y con una deslumbrante sonrisa de satisfacción, llegó a Forks.


	8. Impacto

**Capítulo 8- Impacto**

Bella consiguió que Clara se quedase a dormir en su casa, no sin cierto esfuerzo. Su amiga le había contado todo lo referente al tibio, y aunque se negaba a creer que pudiera sufrir cualquier tipo de transformación, creía conveniente marcharse.

Siento mucho lo que te ha ocurrido. Ni si quiera sabía que existía una cuarta raza.- dijo Bella, con tristeza.

No importa Bella. Ivano tiene razón. Tengo que marcharme. Es la única forma de evitar meteros en líos. No quiero ser un estorbo.

Pero… ¡No lo eres! Puedo preguntarle a la manada de Ulley si te puede esconder de los vampiros. No tienes por qué marcharte.

Lo más seguro para todos es que me vaya, no pienso implicar también a los licántropos…

¿Sabes qué pienso?

¿Qué?

Que si que eres una tibia. Has aceptado muy rápidamente la existencia de otras razas a parte de los humanos.

Bueno, ya sabes el dicho ¡Adaptarse o morir! No sirve de nada que intente engañarme a mí misma. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es buscar una solución.

Si estás completamente convencida de lo que vas a hacer…pero llámame si tienes problemas, y pediré la ayuda que necesites.

Seguro que podré contar contigo…futura señora Cullen – y Bella le propinó un golpe en el brazo, pero de forma amigable.

Ivano despertó a Clara varias horas antes de que el sol emergiera por el horizonte.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella reprimiendo un bostezo y el impulso de lanzarle un manotazo por haberla despertado tan pronto.

¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! ¡Acabo de hacer algo terrible!- dijo el vampiro atropelladamente.

¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡Repite eso otra vez, pero más despacio!

¡No hay tiempo! ¡Debemos irnos ya! ¡Coge tu maleta, te llevaré a hombros!

¡Pero si estoy en camisón!

¡Olvídate de eso! ¡Ya te cambiarás de ropa cuando lleguemos a un lugar seguro!

¿Entonces, tus compañeros nos han encontrado?

Una de ellos…

Pero ¿No dijiste que erais solo tres?

Es una larga historia…ella se marchó hace tiempo, y es la criatura más peligrosa que he conocido nunca.

¿En serio es para tanto?

¡Venga, venga, venga! ¡Levántate y coge tus cosas!- y ambos dejaron la casa de Bella apresuradamente, con la esperanza de que su perseguidora no les diera caza.

Una figura que poseía una gracia sobrenatural, llegó veinte minutos después al mismo lugar que habían dejado atrás. Le hubiera gustado quedarse y probar la sangre de los humanos que vivían allí, pero ya tendría tiempo para los aperitivos. Tenía una misión que llevar a cabo y no podía perder ni un segundo. Olisqueó el aire, en busca de alguna pista, y la encontró. El olor de Ivano, mezclado con el de la humana había impregnado las copas de los árboles. Con casi toda seguridad habían escapado hacia la ciudad más cercana.

En ese momento, Amber Blanchett se arrepentía de haber dejado su precioso descapotable en Seattle. Sería divertido lucir aquella máquina por Forks, pero de todas formas llamaría demasiado la atención. En aquél pueblo solamente vivía aquella chusma de paletos que probablemente no había visto un coche como aquél en otro lugar que no fuera la televisión.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, continuó su búsqueda.

Ivano había conseguido despistar a Amber. Le había dejado una huella falsa. Tratándose de una vampira tan impulsiva, seguramente no se pararía a pensar que aquél olor fuera una simple estratagema para desaparecer en otra dirección. En vez de ir a la ciudad, habían decidido ir a La Push. Clara se había quejado mucho, pero el único lugar donde podría encontrarse relativamente a salvo era allí, con la manada de hombres lobo. Mientras fuera humana, no tendrían mucho problema en dejar que se escondiera con ellos. Solamente podría esperar que su transformación no se produjera tan pronto.

Clara no puso ninguna objeción cuando vio a los chicos quileute. ¿Cómo era posible que todos fueran tan grandes? Se sentía rodeada de modelos. Y ella sabía que nunca había sido fea. Era alta, medía uno setenta y cinco y era de constitución atlética. Pero allí resultaba de lo más insignificante. Fue entonces cuando el que parecía el jefe de la manada, se acercó a ella con ojo crítico.

Tu…compañero, nos ha informado de tu condición. No nos importa que te quedes, siempre y cuando nos avises de cualquier cambio…o transformación.

Sí, claro…ningún problema. ¿Dónde me quedaré a dormir?

En casa de Leah.- una chica bastante guapa que estaba sentada no muy lejos, puso cara de fastidio. Clara supuso que ella sería Leah. Ivano se había mantenido alejado un buen rato, pero se acercó para anunciar que se marchaba.

Clara…me tengo que ir. He de buscar a Amber. Tengo que detenerla.

Pero… ¿Y si resultas herido?- los chicos quileute soltaron un bufido y se rieron. Sin duda aquello no era lo que más les preocupaba…

Eso no sucederá. Me puedo cuidar bien solo.

Vale…pero vigila tu espalda…- y añadió en voz baja, acercándose un poco a Ivano para que los licántropos no la oyeran- …y sácame de aquí cuanto antes, por favor…- él asintió y se marchó por la ventana. En un parpadeo, había desaparecido. Leah se adelantó y cogiendo a Clara por el brazo se la llevó casi a rastras. Nadie sabía cómo acabaría aquello, pero no empezaba muy bien…


	9. Peligrosa, sexy y zumbada

**Capítulo 9- Peligrosa, sexy y zumbada.**

Hacía varias horas que Ivano había dejado de correr sobre las frondosas copas de los árboles que poblaban el bosque de Forks. Avanzó todo el camino en una especie de trance, mientras pensaba cuidadosamente en la manera de evitar que Amber y sus otros compañeros, le hicieran daño a Clara. Era una verdadera lástima que aquellos vampiros que defendían a Bella no quisieran intervenir…pero no podía culparles, ya que ellos también tenían una humana a la que proteger. Por otra parte, quizá fuera mejor hablar con los Vulturis. Seguramente a ellos les resultaría muy interesante el hecho de que la única superviviente de los tibios siguiera viva…y latente. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que los poderes de Clara se manifestasen, y contar con semejante arma sería una bendición. Quizá, incluso pudieran hacer la vista gorda con su parte de lobo. Aunque tampoco podía estar seguro. Del mismo modo podían sentirse amenazados, y decidir que lo mejor era acabar con ella. En ese caso, lo que Ivano hiciera, no serviría de nada.

Sin embargo, también era posible, que Clara prefiriera quedarse con la manada de Ulley. Era incluso más probable, sobre todo si se acordaba de su vida como humana.

Un olor dulzón arrancó bruscamente a Ivano de su silenciosa meditación. Era un olor que conocía muy bien….y que a pesar de todo, aún le gustaba.

Amber le sonreía descaradamente desde un banco en mitad de la calle. Llevaba una preciosa camiseta que perfilaba el inverosímil contorno de su torso, y unos shorts que intentaban, sin éxito, esconder la lujuria que se desprendía de sus insinuantes caderas y sus piernas perfectas y fuertes. Parecía una diosa de mármol.

En un pestañeo, aquella cegadora imagen, desapareció y se materializó justamente al lado de Ivano. Él no mostró sobresalto alguno, pero reconoció dolorosamente que tenía que hacer un soberano esfuerzo para no tocar el cuerpo de aquella vampira, tan sexy…y tan peligrosa.

Hola, cariño. ¿Ya te has librado de esa cosa con la que te fugaste? ¿O tengo que hacer yo todo el trabajo?- Ivano creyó por un efímero instante que no sería capaz de contestar, pero se sobrepuso y actuó con firmeza.

No voy a dejar que le hagas daño.- ella se rió de forma demencial.

¡Por Dios, Ivano! No me hagas reír. Me pregunto qué habrás visto en esa apestosa humana para anteponerla a mis encantos….-y añadió en voz baja acercándose a Ivano y pegándose todo lo que pudo- sabes de sobra que ella nunca sería capaz de darte lo mismo que yo…- y con un impulso casi salvaje le metió la lengua en la boca. Él no fue capaz de retirarse y solo consiguió hablar cuando ella terminó de besarle. Esta vez su voz sonó débil e indecisa.

No me convencerás…para que la deje sola.- ella hizo como si no le hubiera oído.

Ven conmigo. Podemos divertirnos otra vez…o ¿Me dirás que has olvidado lo que hicimos en ese club nocturno de Amsterdam?

Eso no tuvo ninguna importancia.

¡Já! Esas cinco putas a las que les chupaste la sangre no deben pensar lo mismo…aunque fue divertido mientras duró…

Perdona, pero a dos de ellas se la chupaste tú.

¿En serio?- ella hizo como si pensara y con una sonrisa morbosa añadió- tienes una memoria asombrosa…

Y esto no tiene nada que ver con la diversión. Apuesto a que has hablado con Dante y Cormac.

¿Mi pequeño se ha vuelto celosín? Eso se puede arreglar…-e intentó atrapar a Ivano entre sus brazos una vez más. Pero éste ya estaba prevenido y se apartó a tiempo, dejándola algo disgustada.

Sabes que no es por eso.- esa respuesta pilló a la vampira por sorpresa.

No sé de qué me hablas…

¿No? Me parece que tus viejos amantes no te informaron bien.

¡Ilústreme, caballero!- gritó ella a pleno pulmón. La gente que se encontraba más cerca los miró con curiosidad.

¡Calla! Aquí no podemos hablar de eso…

¿No? ¿Por qué? ¡SI SEGURO QUE ES INTERESANTE!- ella gritó de nuevo e Ivano tuvo que taparle la boca. A buenas horas se acordaba de que su antigua compañera estaba zumbada.

Cuando por fin encontraron un lugar por el cual no pasaba mucha gente, Ivano retomó la conversación.

Cormac y Dante te han engañado. Tú no estás buscando a una humana.

¿Ah no?

No. Dentro de poco se convertirá en algo…con lo que no querrías enfrentarte.

Bueno, pero aún no ha sucedido. ¿Por qué la proteges? ¿Es que te gusta más que yo?

Porque sería una pena que desapareciera el único miembro de la cuarta raza que puede apoyarnos en la lucha contra los licántropos. Dante y Cormac no lo entienden... ¡Llegaríamos a ser el clan más poderoso del mundo!- Ivano esperaba que aquella mentira convenciera a Amber para que dejase de perseguir a Clara. Él sabía que eso era imposible. Para empezar, Clara no estaría por la labor de ayudarles en una empresa tan mezquina. Y en segundo lugar, ni si quiera él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a los vulturis. Era mejor seguir sus reglas, que vivir en un estado de anarquía y de guerras.

¿Dominar el mundo? Me gusta la idea…pero ¿Dices que es…una tibia?- por primera vez la voz de Amber se tiñó de cierto miedo.- eso es imposible…. ¡Eres un mentiroso y un embustero, Ivano! Si pretendes engañarme para que deje de perseguir a esa cosa…lo llevas claro, nene.

Es la pura verdad, Amber.

¡No te oigo, no te oigo, no te oigo!- la vampira se tapó los oídos como si fuera una niña pequeña y se puso a canturrear. Ivano estaba comenzando a enfadarse. Era verdaderamente difícil tratar con Amber Blanchett. Le retiró las manos por la fuerza y la miró a los ojos con toda la fiereza que fue capaz de reunir.

No hay ninguna duda sobre los orígenes de Clara. No hay nada entre nosotros. Intento mantenerla a salvo para que sepa que los vampiros no somos sus enemigos y…

¿Dónde la has dejado?- Ivano maldijo para sus adentros. Esas muestras de inteligencia que mostraba Amber no le gustaban nada. Ciertamente, a veces conseguía sorprenderle…pero había elegido el peor momento de todos, y la pregunta que menos quería responder. Aunque no lo le pillaría confesado.

En un lugar seguro.

Pues…habrá que reforzar esa seguridad ¿No?- si lo que decía Amber era cierto, finalmente había conseguido convencerla. Pero tampoco podía fiarse de ella. Era impredecible, y siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana.

Tengo planes mejores para ti. Debes engañar a Dante y a Cormac. Diles que has conseguido matarla. Que no tienen de qué preocuparse…y que también has acabado conmigo. No les digas que sabes que era una tibia.

Y ¿Qué saco yo a cambio?- preguntó sin ocultar su interés.

A mí.

¡Yupi!- y se lanzó a los brazos de Ivano, dispuesta pasar una noche de sexo incontrolado.


	10. Cuenta atrás

**Capítulo 10- Cuenta atrás.**

Al fin y al cabo, se dijo Clara, Leah no era tan borde como parecía. Después de unos instantes un poco tensos en los que ninguna de los dos articuló palabra, acabaron por sentarse en el sofá del salón y se pusieron a ver la tele. Media hora más tarde ya estaban hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Entonces...¿Podrías transformarte en cualquier momento?- preguntó Leah con una mezcla de miedo e interés.

Eso dice Ivano. Pero yo no noto nada raro.

Antes de sufrir la transformación, me subió la fiebre…quizá a ti te suceda lo mismo.

No tengo ni idea…pero mientras tanto, lo que necesito es esconderme de ese par de vampiros que me anda persiguiendo.

Me encantaría que estuvieran cerca y desgarrarles las tripas…esos malditos chupasangres son un estorbo. Los únicos que conozco y que puedo soportar, son los Cullen.

Ya…mi amiga Bella piensa que son maravillosos.

Sí…por eso a Jake se le partió el corazón…no hemos vuelto a verle desde el día que se enteró de que ella se iba a casar con la sanguijuela.

¿Quién es Jake?

El hijo de Billy, uno de los machos de la manada. Estaba enamorado de Bella, y ella le correspondía…pero no del todo. En el fondo ella amaba al hijo de los Cullen.

¿Y no habéis ido a buscarle?

Lo pensamos, pero él no quiere que le obliguemos a volver. Supongo que algún día regresará. Su padre le echa de menos. Y creo que querrá ver a Bella una vez más.

Lo siento por él. Ojalá nunca me suceda nada parecido…

Yo ya he pasado por lo mismo…- ahora Leah había cambiado su expresión de tristeza por una de odio.- y es horrible.

Clara no sabía qué decir, pero no le hizo falta, porque recibió una llamada de Ivano. Cogió el móvil, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al pasillo para que Leah pudiera ver la tele más a gusto.

¿Clara? ¿Estás bien?

Eh…sí. La cosa no ha ido tan mal como creía… ¿y a ti?

He llegado a un…acuerdo con Amber.

¿Amber? ¿Quién es Amber?- se escuchó una risita al otro lado del auricular, y a Ivano susurrando rápidamente "¡Amber, para! ¡Ahora no!" Luego él se rió también. La cara de Clara tomó un color rojizo.

Da lo mismo…iré a recogerte dentro de poco ¿Vale?- esta vez se oyó una risa estentórea y alguien que decía con voz melosa "cuelga ya, que ahora viene la mejor parte..."

Mmm…-y después de gruñir, dijo de mala gana- de acuerdo.

Dante y Cormac se sentían traicionados. Habían judgado mal a Amber al pensar que se dejaría llevar por un ciego impulso de celos. Ivano se las había arreglado para que se pusiera de su lado. Pero aún no estaba todo perdido. El tío de Clara seguía tan tranquilo en su casa de Escocia. ¿Cómo habían podido olvidarse de él? Ya iba siendo hora de hacerle una visita.


	11. El desencadenante

**Capítulo 11- El desencadenante.**

¡No, no, no y no! ¡Eso es una estupidez, Jordan!- gritaba el tío de Clara, mientras hablaba por teléfono. Acababa de amanecer y él se disponía a marcharse a trabajar, pero un compañero de la oficina le llamó diciendo que debería tomarse unas vacaciones.- ¡Me gusta mi trabajo y lo sabes! ¿Por qué piensas que….pero…¡No soy un adicto al trabajo!....¿Hawai? ¡Mosquitos y calor! ¿Por qué te crees que estoy viviendo en Escocia? ¡Odio el calor!....¿Noruega? y el billete de avión ¿Qué?...¡Ni se te ocurra Jordan! ¡No quiero tu dinero!....¡Es imposible razonar contigo!...- al final resopló y se sentó en el sofá dejando el maletín en el suelo- …está bien. Gracias.- y colgó. Ésa última palabra le había dolido. Jordan se había ofrecido a pagarle el viaje. Su amabilidad resultaba, en muchos casos, insoportable. Pero al final no había podido negarse, porque en el fondo, su compañero tenía razón. Necesitaba tomarse un respiro.

Se quedó en camiseta y calcetines, cogió una cerveza y encendió la tele.

Empezó a hacer zapping, pero después de un rato, se aburrió y después de lanzar el mando hacia uno de los laterales del sofá, se quedó sopa. Cuando sus ronquidos llegaron a un nivel de decibelios que no debería estar permitido, algo impactó contra la ventana del salón.

El estrépito despabiló al fiscal, que se levantó a toda prisa, y buscó con la mirada algo con lo que defenderse.

Finalmente se fijó en un bate de baseball que estaba colgado en la pared, desde que dejó la liga. Lo arrancó de su sitio e inspeccionó con ojo crítico la sala de estar. Todo parecía tranquilo, salvo por los cristales rotos.

Se acercó y cogió uno de los trocitos con la mano. Se cortó en un dedo, y la sangre comenzó a brotar….

Un rugido, a sus espaldas hizo que se girase con el miedo pintado en el semblante.

Dos hombres de piel pálida y ojos color escarlata se encontraban a unos pasos de él. El primero estaba sujetando al segundo, que forcejeaba para que lo dejase en libertad.

¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué queréis de mí? ¡Marchaos de mi casa! ¡Ahora!- su amenaza habría resultado más convincente, de no ser porque el bate se le estaba escurriendo de las manos, y sudaba copiosamente.

¡Suéltame!- gritaba Cormac con su voz de barítono.- ¡Déjame acabar con él!

Espera, Cormac. Podrás hacer cuanto quieras con él, pero primero debemos conseguir que la chica lo vea.

¿Por qué? ¡No servirá de nada! ¡No se puede adelantar el proceso!- hizo un intento más para desasirse de los brazos de Dante, pero éste lo mantenía bien sujeto con sus poderosas manos de color marfil.

Si le tocas una sola gota de sangre antes de probar el plan, yo mismo acabaré contigo Cormac ¿Qué prefieres, matar a Ivano o beber la sangre de un simple humano? Ya nos iremos de juerga este fin de semana. Aguanta.- Y le dio un empujón hasta colocarlo detrás de él. Cormac emitió una mueca de disgusto, pero se contuvo.

El tío de Clara no podía moverse a causa del pánico. No había tardado ni dos minutos en darse cuenta de que aquellos intrusos no eran normales. Algo le decía que hiciera lo que hiciese, no podría escapar. Por eso, cuando el jefe se adelantó hasta donde él estaba, en un lapso de tiempo demasiado corto para que lo hubiera hecho a pie, no se movió.

Así me gusta. Si colaboras todo irá más deprisa.

¿A dónde me lleváis?- preguntó con voz ahogada, intentando no echarse a llorar.

Vamos a hacerle una visita a tu sobrina. Bueno, a tu sobrina legal.- añadió cruzando una mirada cómplice con su compañero.

¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Ambos vampiros se rieron con malicia.

No es de tu incumbencia…- y seguidamente, lo agarró por los hombros con una fuerza descomunal, saltó por la ventana, y con Cormac pisándole los talones, se dirigió hacia los Estados Unidos. En su cara se apreciaba una sonrisa de triunfo. Una sonrisa… que no auguraba nada bueno.

¡Aaaah! ¡HAZ QUE PARE! ¡HAZ QUE PARE!- Clara no podía dejar de gritar. Sentía un dolor tan agudo que hasta respirar se había convertido en una tortura.

Leah no sabía qué hacer. Se movía nerviosa de un lado para otro, y era incapaz de olvidar que se encontraba en presencia de una humana que estaba a punto de convertirse en el ser más peligroso que jamás había pisado la tierra.

Había intentado darle una aspirina, pero desgraciadamente ésta se había evaporado al entrar en contacto con su lengua.

Al parecer el dolor que ésta estaba soportando era mucho mayor que el que ella había sufrido…como si la ponzoña vampírica se hubiera desatado en su interior y estuviera luchando contra su parte lobuna…era una batalla encarnizada.

Los ojos de clara pasaban del color rojo sangre a su color de siempre. Tan pronto tenía frío como calor. Su cuerpo se estiraba y se encogía, lo que hacía que la quemazón se extendiera por todas y cada una de las partes de su anatomía.

Llamó por teléfono a los Cullen, pero no contestaban. Lo más probable era que hubieran salido de caza…y si se ausentaba para ir a buscarlos, corría el peligro de que Clara no pudiera controlarse o desapareciera sin dejar rastro, volviéndose aún más peligrosa.

Y tampoco quería dejarla desprotegida en un momento como ese. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo humana…o su carácter aún lo era. No podía hacerle eso.

Solo podía esperar.

¿Falta mucho?- preguntó Amber a los diez minutos de emprender el camino de regreso.

No…-respondió Ivano mientras seguía conduciendo el deportivo que Amber "generosamente" había robado para él. En la radio estaban echando un estúpido programa de cotilleo, en el que Amber se enfrascaba cada dos por tres.- ¿No hay nada más interesante?- y antes de que ella pudiera responder a su pregunta, cambió la frecuencia y puso música Jazz. En cuanto separó la mano, Amber volvió a poner el dichoso programita. Ivano resopló con cansancio.

¿Falta mucho?

Que no..-él empezaba a impacientarse.

¿Falta mucho? ¿Falta mucho?

¡QUE NO!- gritó, esta vez con enfado. Amber se quedó en silencio…durante tres minutos escasos.

¿FALTAMUCHOFALTAMUCHOFALTAMUCHOFALTAMUCHO- Ivano dio un volantazo y aparcó a un lado de la carretera.

Amber hizo un mohín como si fuera a llorar…y luego se empezó a reír escandalosamente. Ivano se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando calmarse, haciendo un esfuerzo para no retorcerle su magnífico pescuezo.

Amber, si no te gusta como conduzco, dilo.- entonces salió del coche, dispuesto a cambiarle el sitio. Ella se tomó su tiempo, antes de desfigurar con una mueca maliciosa su piel de mármol. Cuando emergió del coche, hizo una reverencia y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomó asiento en el lugar del conductor. Ivano se dispuso a sentarse; pero ella arrancó y tuvo que terminar de montarse con el deportivo a doscientos por hora.

¡Amber!- dijo con exasperación. Pero su rostro no secundaba el tono de su voz. Ésta vez también se echó a reír. Ella se giró para sacarle la lengua al tiempo que se cruzaba al carril contrario, sorteando a varios coches de donde más tarde se escucharon improperios poco delicados.- Eres incorregible…


	12. Errores de planificación

**Capítulo 12- Errores de planificación**

El tío de Clara se sentía impotente.

Una vez que comprendió que no podía deshacerse de sus secuestradores, se limitó a esperar. El único consuelo que le quedaba era que iba a ver a su sobrina dentro de poco; aunque bien mirado era un pensamiento bastante egoísta. Lo mejor que podía suceder es que ella desapareciera y aquellos monstruos no pudieran acercarse.

Pero había un pensamiento que revoloteaba por su mente como si fuera un tábano ¿A qué se referían aquellos hombres con lo de que Clara no era su sobrina? ¿Eso quería decir que su cuñada le estaba poniendo los cuernos a su hermano? ¡Imposible! ¡si apenas tenían tiempo suficiente para estar juntos con tanto trabajo!...Claro que… Clara había sido prematura, y solo se parecía a su madre…pero ¿era esa suficiente razón para sospechar? Quizás sí.

Cuando llegaron a la costa de los Estados Unidos, el señor Stivenson estaba prácticamente convencido de que aquellos hombres decían la verdad…por mucho que le doliera. No tenían razones para mentirle.

¿Hueles algo?- le preguntó Dante a Cormac. Éste arrugó la nariz.

Si…pero es muy débil, no sé si seré capaz de rastrear la zona como es debido…- aquello sonó más como el comienzo de una negociación que como una verdad manifiesta.

¿Seguro?- preguntó Dante levantando al tío de Clara para que Cormac pudiera verlo bien. Éste se dispuso a saltarle encima, pero su jefe lo retiró de su camino con rapidez.

Rrrr- gruñó Cormac- Puede que sí sea capaz de encontrar el efluvio, después de todo…-reconoció de mala gana.

Eres el mejor rastreador del mundo….por algo escondí tu don de la vista de los Vulturis…

No te habría servido de nada si Eleazar no se hubiera marchado…además, tampoco hay tanta diferencia…

¿Crees que soy un mal jefe?

Al menos con los Vulturis podría alimentarme de sangre humana tantas veces como quisiera…

¿Qué prefieres, aguantar un poco el hambre o no poder volver a probar la sangre nunca más? Tenemos la misión más importante de todas…

Y serás tú el que se lleve el mérito. ¡Siempre lo haces!

Ah, o sea, que se trata de eso…muy bien. Ahora mandas tú. Pero ten en cuenta que debes planear la muerte de Ivano, la de Amber, encontrar a la muchacha, intentar enfadarla para que se transforme y…¡ah, sí! matarla y explicárselo todo a los Vulturis de forma convincente, y así te puedan perdonar la vida…. –Cormc tragó saliva. Todo eso era demasiado complicado para él.

No…sigues siendo el jefe.- y después de mirar a su alrededor, añadió- es por ahí.

¿Clara? ¿Te encuentras….bien? ¿Puedes oírme?- Leah se había acercado con cautela a ella cuando al parecer, cesaron los dolores. Pero ni si quiera respiraba.- ¿Clara?

De pronto, y con una velocidad aterradora, Clara se levantó de la cama y se puso en cuclillas, con los brazos doblados y las manos enseñando las uñas, al tiempo que soltaba un feroz rugido.

Leah retrocedió y entró en fase, pero Clara fue más rápida y la empujó; de manera que la mujer lobo atravesó estrepitosamente la ventana de la habitación y cayó al suelo, destrozando las rocas con la espalda y creando una humareda de polvo ceniciento.

Clara se disponía a saltar sobre ella con las fauces abiertas y los ojos de un color ámbar, casi completamente ocultos tras una pupila de dimensiones atípicas.

Entonces, algo apareció en el horizonte:

Tres figuras, dos de ellas completamente vestidas de negro, y una tercera que desentonaba por su atuendo; una camisa interior de cuadros que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos calcetines de los Lakers. Se encontraba semiinconsciente, a causa de la conmoción y del frío. Sufría principios de hipotermia.

Clara olfateó el aire, y olvidando a Leah, se dirigió hacia las tres personas, dando un salto de veinte metros.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para observar a los recién llegados con total claridad, una chispa de reconocimiento atravesó su semblante, y seguido de éste…un loco impulso de venganza.


	13. Amnesia

**Capítulo 13- Amnesia**

Ivano y Amber atravesaban los árboles a tal velocidad que habría sido difícil diferenciarlos de los rayos de sol o de las ráfagas de viento que azotaban las hojas.

Habían olido algo nuevo…un olor que sólo podía pertenecer a una persona….un olor que habría hecho temblar a cualquier vampiro u hombre lobo…un olor que sólo podía significar una cosa: la muerte.

Llegaron a la reserva, temiéndose lo peor. Abrieron la puerta de la casa de los Clearwater.

Todo estaba oscuro.

Solamente un sollozo se escuchaba en la penumbra…era Leah.

¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Ivano acercándose a ella, pero con todos los sentidos alerta. Amber se quedó fuera, esperando. No quería entrar ahí.

Clara…se…se…- la chica tragó saliva. Por extraño que pareciera, tenía frío. Las heridas de su espalda ya solo conservaban un color amoratado, pero mostraba un aspecto de completo abatimiento.

Se ha transformado, sí…pero ¿dónde está? ¿Quién ha destrozado todo esto?- preguntó Ivano, previendo la respuesta. Ella señaló la ventana de la habitación donde Clara había sufrido los dolores del cambio. Ivano se plantó delante del cristal roto en un pestañeo y sus ojos casi negros se abrieron como platos.- No puede ser…

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Amber luchando por mantener un tono solemne en aquella situación. Estaba a punto de escapársele la risa tonta. No estaba asustada….estaba aterrada.

Mira.- se limitó a decir Ivano. Ella se colocó a su lado y desvió la mirada hacia abajo.

¡MADREEEEE!- y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó por la ventana.

¡Amber, espera!- Ivano fue tras ella y ambos alcanzaron el suelo al mismo tiempo.

Había trozos de carne blanquecina tirados por el suelo. Eran tan pequeños que la reconstrucción se había vuelto imposible.

Los dos vampiros reconocieron el olor de la víctima.

Era Cormac.

O lo que quedaba de él.

Vaya…- dijo Amber sin poderse contener- tiene un aspecto un poco…desmejorado ¿No crees?

Se han marchado hace poco- prosiguió Ivano.- Creo que puedo rastrearlos…me parece que han ido hacia el acantilado.- Amber olfateó el aire y añadió:

Es Dante, un humano…y el engendro.

No la llames así. Todo esto es culpa nuestra. Si hubiéramos llegado a tiempo quizá….

Era inevitable, Ivano.- Y Amber se puso seria por primera vez en su vida.- tenía que pasar.

Así, marcharon silenciosamente hacia la playa, y se pararon a observar lo que ocurría en lo alto del acantilado.

Dante sostenía al tío de clara por un tobillo, con todo el cuerpo colgando. El señor Stivenson tenía una desagradable vista del mar, cuyas olas chocaban contra la pared del acantilado, como si quisieran derribarlo para obtener su recompensa.

En frente de Dante, a unos escasos tres metros de distancia, se encontraba…aquella que en un tiempo, fue Clara.

Ahora tenía un aspecto completamente distinto.

Permanecía en su forma humana. Podría haber pasado por un vampiro, de no ser porque su piel aún tenía tonalidades rosadas, y la sangre corría por sus venas. Sus ojos eran verdes todavía, pero de un color más transparente. Su pelo negro estaba más lacio que de costumbre, y flotaba en el aire con una elegancia inhumana.

Su olor también era extraño. Y su temperatura corporal era de unos treinta grados aproximadamente.

Tiene al tío de Clara…Amber, ocúpate de que no le pase nada. Yo acabaré con Dante.

¿Y qué pasa con el híbrido? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te atacará, igual que a esa hembra que cuidaba de ella?

Hay que conseguir que sepa que estamos de su lado, y que no vamos a hacerle daño. Es lo único que podemos hacer.

No te acerques a mí….- decía Dante, transformando esa frase casi en un gruñido. Clara seguía inmóvil, como esperando el momento propicio para atacar. El vampiro no podía creer la forma tan salvaje y rápida en que había acabado con su compañero…con su único compañero. Parecía mentira que la única razón por la que ella no le había atacado todavía era el insignificante humano que sujetaba boca abajo. Era…irónico.

Estaba tan concentrado en los movimientos de Clara, que a penas notó como Amber se deslizaba hacia arriba, escalando por la pared del acantilado…

Suelta a ese humano…apestoso chupasangre- la tibia habló por primera vez. Era un sonido aterrador…bello y peligroso…como el sonido de las olas de una tempestad o el canto de una sirena.

Si te acercas lo dejaré caer…y escaparé. Cuando los vulturis se enteren de esto…

Eso no ocurrirá, cariño…- Amber ya tenía sujeto al señor Stivenson por un brazo y no dudó en morder la mano de Dante para arrancarle su presa.

¡NO!- pero justamente en ese instante, Clara saltó hacia delante, y sujetó al vampiro por el cuello.

Ivano salió desde detrás de Clara, pero no llegó a tiempo para unirse a la pelea, ya que ésta no necesitó apenas esfuerzo para acabar con su víctima.

Y entonces… se encaró con él.

¡Clara! ¡Perdóname, yo…-pero dejó de hablar, al contemplar la expresión fría y distante de ella…no le reconocía.

Ivano ya lo sospechaba, puesto que no se había referido al humano por su nombre, sino como a un simple humano.

Quizá no hubiera sobrevivido si Amber no la hubiera distraído al llevarse al señor Stivenson. Éste no se estaba enterando de nada, sino que yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Amber.

Clara se lanzó tras la vampira con un rugido ensordecedor. Unas nueves negras comenzaron a tapar el cielo, y la lluvia no tardó en empezar a golpear con fuerza los marmóreos cuerpos de aquellos seres.

¿A que nooo meeee piiiillass? ¿A que noooo meee piiiillaas?- Amber canturreaba con despreocupación mientras corría sobre la arena y las olas, moviéndose con sorprendente gracia, en un mareante zigzag. Clara se enfureció e intentó atraparla….pero aquella vampira era condenadamente rápida. Ivano había desaparecido de aquella escena con el propósito de encontrar a los Cullen. Necesitaría ayuda para reducir a Clara, ahora que no se acordaba de nada.

* * *

¡Carlise! ¡Edward! ¡Emmet!- después de buscar por los alrededores del bosque de Forks durante lo que a Ivano le pareció una eternidad, encontró a algunos miembros de la familia Cullen mientras cazaban, ajenos a lo que sucedía en la Push.

Ellos no se sobresaltaron cuando él apareció allí, porque ya le habían oído mientras se acercaba, pero no se imaginaban que lograría descubrir el lugar exacto en el que se escondían. Salieron de entre los árboles con naturalidad, desprendiéndose de su inmejorable camuflaje y con mirada crítica lo observaron. Se olían que si él estaba buscándoles, no sería para algo bueno.

Espero que tengas una buena razón para interrumpirnos justo ahora…-dijo Emmet con el ceño fruncido, ya que estaba a punto de hincarle el diente a un oso, antes de que Ivano lo espantase con sus gritos.- ¿no podías haber esperado hasta después de la cena?- pero Carlise lo silenció con un gesto de la mano, al advertir la mirada desesperada del recién llegado.

¿Se ha transformado?- preguntó, adelantándose a la explicación de Ivano. Éste por toda respuesta asintió y añadió en tono lúgubre.

Necesito ayuda…no se acuerda de nada…ha asesinado a dos vampiros y mi compañera correrá la misma suerte si no nos damos prisa- pronunció todo esto a tal velocidad que un humano corriente no habría escuchado más que un ininteligible murmullo más parecido al gruñido de un animal que a la parte de una conversación humana.

Tras esas palabras, se dirigieron a La Push.

**

¿Qué pasa monstruito, ya te has cansado?- preguntaba Amber mientras saltaba de un lado a otro con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Clara se había parado. Miraba a la vampiresa con rabia contenida, pero no se apreciaba ningún atisbo de humanidad.

La vampira no se imaginaba la idea que se estaba formando en la cabeza de la tibia. Y su amigo Ivano no estaba allí para salvarla del inminente desastre.

Con un feroz rugido, Clara entró en fase. Su envergadura como lobo era tres veces mayor que la de los transformistas, más semejante a un oso que a un lobo. El color ámbar de sus ojos se volvió rojo y unos dientes afilados como sierras, asomaron por debajo de unos labios peludos que ahora estaban cubiertos de espumilla.

Sus zarpas curvadas tenían la longitud de un torso humano y podrían haber destrozado con facilidad hasta una torre de alta tensión.

Amber tragó saliva, más por costumbre que por necesidad. Sabía cuál era su única oportunidad para escapar.

Con un veloz movimiento lanzó al tío de Clara por los aires y se dio a la fuga.

Éste permanecía inconsciente, y no sabía que caía, en dirección a las rocas del acantilado, donde el agua rompía con más fuerza.

Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Clara habría reparado en ese detalle.

Pero el instinto animal no la había abandonado y como si su tío no existiera, se lanzó en dirección a Amber, y la golpeó contra las rocas del acantilado.

Acercó los dientes al cuello de su víctima…ya podía oler el miedo que atenazaba aquel blanquecino cuerpo que ahora se debatía inútilmente bajo sus zarpas.

¡Amber, no!- gritó Ivano, al tiempo que saltaba sobre Clara y la empujaba hacia un lado sujetándola por el pelaje. Cuando ésta se disponía a atacar de nuevo, tres vampiros se le echaron encima, haciendo lo posible por inmovilizarla.

¡Clara, tienes que recordar!- decía Carlise, en tono de súplica. Pero ella no atendía a razones. Seguía revolviéndose y gruñendo. No tardaría en quitarse de encima a sus captores.

Amber, márchate. La has puesto furiosa, lo mejor es que desaparezcas ahora que no te puede perseguir.

Pero…-decía ella con un deje infantil. - ¿Por qué no vienes tú conmigo? ¿No te das cuenta de que ya no es humana? ¿Vas a volver a dejarme por ella?

¿A caso no sabes por qué corté contigo, mujer?- ella lo miró intrigada, y asustada, ya que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se marchase de aquel lugar y se escondiera lejos…en los confines del mundo.

¿Por qué?

Estuviste con Dante. Sabes lo mal que me llevaba con él.

¡Ah! ¡Por favor!- dijo ella con exasperación- ¿Te enfadaste por un miserable polvo?

No, me enfadé porque era _DANTE_. Siempre te arrimas al sol que más calienta y odio que hagas eso.

¿Entonces por qué me perdonaste después?

Porque te pusiste de mi lado cuando me marché…en su contra.

Si alguien se quiere ir, ¡que se marche ya!- gritaba Emmet procurando no soltar el brazo de Clara, que ahora parecía el eje de una noria. Amber miró a Clara y eso le ayudó a tomar una decisión. Estrujó la mano de Ivano unos instantes y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ivano fue junto a sus compañeros con el fin de detener a Clara, que parecía incansable. Antes de llegar a donde se encontraban, reparó en que el tío de Clara no estaba por ningún sitio. Olfateó el aire, y en efecto, había sangre humana cerca. Entonces, a su pesar, se le ocurrió una idea que aunque macabra, podría salvarlos a todos.

¡Hay que arrastrarla hacia el acantilado! ¡Su tío está ahí abajo! ¡Si lo ve, es posible que hagamos reaccionar a su parte racional!- mientras pronunciaba estas palabras se puso en frente de la tibia, haciendo señales para que le siguiera.- ¡Soltadla cuando yo os diga!

¿Qué? ¡No podemos soltarla! ¡Se escapará!- dijo Edward con el gesto crispado a causa del esfuerzo.

Ivano tiene razón, hay que soltarla. Si le persigue hasta el acantilado es posible que…- pero de pronto, Clara cambió de fase otra vez, recuperando su forma de mujer, y se liberó del agarre de los vampiros.

Ivano saltó por un terraplén y ella le siguió.

Varias rocas se desprendieron en ese momento provocando algunas avalanchas.

Clara cogió un pedrusco de tres metros y se lo lanzó a Ivano, que lo esquivó por los pelos.

Éste no tardó en divisar el maltrecho cadáver del tío de Clara, que parecía un muñeco destartalado incrustado en las rocas.

Como si fuera un halcón, cayó sobre el cuerpo, lo levantó del suelo, y cuando la tibia estuvo cerca, se lo tiró.

¡CLARA STIVENSON! ¡ESTE ES TU TÍO! ¿ES QUE VAS A DEJARLO AQUÍ?- Ivano escupió esas palabras, sabiendo que podrían resultar inútiles, pero al lanzarle el cadáver, consiguió que ésta se fijase en él.

Ante el asombro de todos, dejó de correr, y se arrodilló en el suelo, al lado del señor Stivenson. Lo miraba impasible, con la misma expresión que podría tener una estatua griega.

Sin embargo había dolor…muchísimo dolor. Y fueron sus palabras las captaron esa silenciosa agonía.

¿Mi…mi tío? ¿Qué…? Oh Dios mío…¿Qué ha pasado?- acarició con una mano temblorosa el ensangrentado rostro, que ahora estaba deforme a causa del impacto. Un grito animalesco surgió de su garganta, y erizó los pelos de la nuca de los demás vampiros, mientras provocaba nuevas avalanchas de roca.

Lo siento Clara…- Ivano no sabía si acercarse o no. Algo le decía que aún era pronto para eso.

La aludida le dirigió una mirada vacía, pero le contestó.

Tú…-empezó a decir, tiñendo cada sílaba de rencor-…no sientes nada…dejaste escapar a esa zorra...y no le has salvado….

¡No te acordabas de…

¡NO! ¡PROMETISTE QUE ME AYUDARÍAS! ¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!

Clara…todos nos hemos equivocado…no puedes arreglar nada…

No…pero no te voy a perdonar…ni a ellos- dijo señalándoles con un brazo- ni a ti, y menos…a ella. Juro que no descansaré hasta que haya borrado de la faz de la tierra a esa asquerosa vampira. Y tú, Ivano, no vas a impedírmelo.- Y tras un último rugido, se cargó a hombros el cuerpo de su tío y escapó en dirección al bosque.

Nadie fue a buscarla.

La tibia corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, rompiendo las ramas que entorpecían su camino. Al principio estaba casi ciega de ira, pero poco a poco su parte racional empezó a funcionar de nuevo.

Al final se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía a dónde ir, porque había dejado de ser Clara. Su verdadero apellido ni si quiera era Stivenson…así que ¿Por qué su nombre iba a significar algo? Era un ser sin nombre…repudiada por todos los que habitaban en el planeta…era única en su especie…y también invencible.

Después de enterrar el cuerpo de su tío en lo más recóndito de aquel bosque, tomó una decisión.

Se internó en la ciudad y saltando los tejados, llegó hasta la cima de uno de los edificios más altos. Desde allí se podía ver todo…sus ojos se centraron en los vivos colores de una tienda de ropa. El establecimiento se llamaba Tejidos Ismene.

"Ismene" pronunció Clara para sus adentros. Era la hermana de Antígona, en una tragedia griega. Todos se olvidaron de ella…se quedó sola…perdió a todos sus hermanos.

Era un buen nombre para alguien a quien no le quedaba nada…

A partir de ese momento sería su nombre. A partir de ese momento sería… Ismene, la cazadora de vampiros.

Y desapareció bajo las sombras que una brillante luna llena, dibujaba sobre la azotea de los rascacielos….en busca de venganza.


End file.
